diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Geißler
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Blut | Arsenal = | Vorname = | Nachname = Geißler | Geburtsname = | Geburt = unbekannt | Alter = unbekannt | Zugehörigkeit = keine | Gilde = keine | Größe = 1,98m | Gewicht = 75 kg | Haarfarbe = keine mehr | Augenfarbe = keine Augen | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral }} 'Aussehen' Ein abscheulich anzuschauender Verlassener mit der Kleidung eines Geißeldieners. Die Rüstung darunter ist in der schwarzen Festung geschmiedet und seine Klinge blickt grimmig mit gierigen Augen. Ausgemergelt, gramgebeugt, hinkend und schwerfällig streift er umher. Nur noch ein Schatten seines früheren selbst, verfolgt vom Gestank des Verfalls. Gehüllt in sein eigenes Leichentuch, schleift seine Waffe hinter sich her. Gruselig leere Augenhöhlen und ein grausig verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck. Die Stimme trocken und ohne Farbe. Mimik und Gestik wirken stets ein wenig falsch und verbleiben manchmal in dieser Postion oder zerfließen regelrecht. Ohren abgerissen und die Nase abgenargt. Faulige Zähne, eine eklige Zunge und loser Kiefer, lippenlos. Zuteilen bis auf den Knochen skelettiert. Kann auch ohne Augen sehen und hat sogar für alle Fälle immer welche dabei. Seine Erscheinung und Präsenz bereitet ein Gefühl von Unbehagen und Ekel. Der wandelnde Leichnahm befindet sich in einem fortgeschrittenen Verwesungsprozess und ist dadurch lebendiger als erwartet. Der geschundene Leib ist nur noch Haut, Knochen, Muskeln und Sehnen. Eine fast leere Bauchhöhle, blankes Becken und ein schiefes Kreuz. Der Brustkorb ist bis auf die Rippen verkümmert und zusammengefallen. Typischerweise teilbalsamiert verströmt er einen wirre Mischung aus süßlichem Verwesungsgestank, verrotendem Fleisch, schimmelnder Fäulnis und dem Muff alter Kleidung. Eine Note sauren Essigs, verdorbener Früchte, nasser Grabeserde und Patchouli. Besitzt eine spezielle Anziehungskraft auf Ungeziefer und Aasfresser. Mittlerweile sind sie seine treusten Begleiter und immer für einen Häppchen gut. Charakteristika Auch ohne seine Habe und scheußlichen Äußeren bietet er einen grotesken Anblick. Sein Auftreten wirkt verstörend und bizarr. Doch sein Wesen ist von Wahnvorstellungen und Irrsinn getrieben. Irrt scheinbar verloren und zielos umher. Faselt vor sich hin und scheint mit sich selbst zu diskutieren. Redet auch mit Gegenständen, als wären es Personen oder schimpft mit dem Ungeziefer das ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgt. Wird von all zu lebendigen Albträumen geplagt und erfährt heftige Halluzinationen. Viele verschiedene Stimmen sprechen mit ihm oder für ihn. Er diskutiert und streitet mit ihnen unentwegt. Kann kaum zwischen Einbildung und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden oder macht dort absolut keinen Unterschied. So treibt er durch den trüben Nebel des Vergessens hinaus auf die rauhe unbezähmbare See. Die Sonne versinkt im Farbenmeer und die Welt wird grau. Dunkelheit breitet sich aus und es wird still. Spürt keinen Wind auf der Haut und schaukelt auch nicht mehr. Schweig still mein Herz. Raste ruhig, ich bin noch hier wenn du erwachst. Schlafe nur... Ich bleibe hier. Verspürt weder Schmerz noch Berührungen. Trauer oder Wut. Hass und Liebe sind ihm fremd, genauso wie Freude und Glück. Angst und Furcht kennt er zu gut als ihnen zu erliegen. Versuchungen und Empfindungen haben für ihn keinen Wert. Man kann von ihm weder Mitleid noch Gnade erwarten. Vernunft und Verstand erst unter Beweis stellen, bevor man Urteilt oder Meint. Seine meist widersprüchliche Art und Verhaltensweisen resultieren nicht aus reinem Pragratismus oder stierer Rationalität, sondern nähren sich aus dem was ihm begegnet oder widerfährt. Fast willkürlich wechselt sein Geisteszustand und bietet eine weitere unsagbare Facette seiner Persönlichkeiten feil. Falscher Moralität und ethischer Fehlleitung tritt er kritisch gegenüber und sieht schmunzelt über Verleumdungen und haltlose Drohgebärden hinweg. Gesellschaft oder Ähnliches erträgt er nur in Maßen, aber so manches mit stoischer Genügsamkeit oder katatonischer Geduld. Ausrüstung Eigentlich gerüstet mit einer Schaufel, Fleischerhaken, Metzgerbeil, Knochensäge, Hammer, einem Beutel Nägel und Galgenstrick. Mit Riemen, Gurten und Gürteln am Körper festgeschnallte Taschen, Beutel und Habseligkeiten. Trägt fast immer einen Bund Lavendel bei sich. Big Bad Book of Dreadfulness In geschwärzter Haut gebunden und mit Blut geschrieben. Das Unheimliche an dem alten Grimoire sind die klagende Fratzen, die sich oft auf der faltigen Haut bilden und mit ihren Bewegungen das Buch an der Kette rasseln lassen. Beschriebt dieses Buch bizarre Begräbnisse, düstere Beschwörungen und Passagen über die Auferstehung der Toten? Die Seiten wispern finster dessen Worte, selbst unaufgeschlagen. Es war nie für die Welt der Lebenden bestimmt. Und selbst Tote fürchten es auch nur zu berühren. Pitch-black Plate Die pechschwarze Plattenrüstung ist äußerst alt, schwer und beachtlich unversehrt. Unter dem Schmutz glänzt sie merkwürdig spiegelnd. Ist überaus glatt und verziert mit finsteren Runen, gargylartigen Fledermäusen und grausamen Schädelfratzen. Nahezu undurchdringlich scheinend legt sich der Harnisch wie ein Skelett um den Träger und hat bei genauerer Betrachtung doch markante, nicht unerhebliche Kampfspuren erlitten. Der Plattenpanzer kann schweren und magischen Angriffen widerstehen, wirft sie möglicherweise zurück oder absorbiert sie schaurig singend. Kenner mögen ihr Alter und Herkunft schätzen können. Das Material aus dem die Rüstung geschmiedet wurde ist da ein wenig eindeutiger. Reanimat Die Maske samt Rucksack ist eine Kuriosität per se. Die Apparatur speit grüne Dämpfe und in den Kanistern wird Flüssigkeit hin und her gepumpt, die über Schläuche den Rest des Körpers versorgen. Manchmal steht der grüne Schleim hoch in der Maske und tritt flüssig oder als Dampf an diversen Stellen des Körpers in unerherblicher Menge aus. Ohne die Maske auf zu haben, verringert sich die Leistung der Kolben solange die Zirkulation unterbrochen bleibt. Genaue Funktion und Sinn der Maschine scheinen eigentümlich, so behauptet er, es sei ausschließlich zu therapeutisch-medizinischen Zwecken und für Andere vollkommen ungefährlich wie nutzlos. Unersättliche Klinge Besitzt eine gierig dreinschauende Klinge mit Augen darauf. Grimmig grinsend blickt sie umher und beobachtet alles was sich bewegt oder auf sich aufmerksam macht. Der Tote hält sie sets fest in seinen klammen Händen und legt sie so gut wie nie ab, nur wenn die Augen geschlossen sind. Die fiese Schneide trieft und reagiert auf diverse Reize, als hätte sie ihren eigenen Willen. In äußerst seltenen Fällen wird sie so unruhig, das es dem alten Mann schwer fällt sie zurückzuhalten. Sollte sie sich seinem strengen Griff entziehen oder ihn überlisten können, springt sie wahllos wütend umher und hakt alles nieder das sich ihr entgegenstellt. Einmal gekostet findet die Klinge ihr Ziel immer wieder und verzehrt sich danach. Ein äußerst altes "accountgebundenes" Erbstück seiner verstorbenen Ur-Großmutter. Soziales Umfeld Familie *Mutter auf dem Kindbett verstorben. *Vater noch in der Kindheit gestorben. *Kevin Geißler, einziger noch lebender Nachfahre. (Tol-Barad) Freunde Hat wenige wahre Freunde und die, an welche er sich erinnert, sind ihm besonders wichtig. Falsche Freunde oder Ehemalige hat er mehr als er ahnt oder ihm lieb wäre. Bekannte Kennt viele Leute und noch mehr kennen ihn oder haben ihn kennen gelernt. Ob er sich an diese erinnert oder weiß woher er sie kennt, bleibt zu bezweifeln. Rückblick Geißler's Rolle in der Geschichte Azeroths bleibt unklar. Selbst wenn er sich an Ereignisse genau erinnern könnte, wüsste er nicht wann oder wie er diese einzuordnen hätte. Das große Ganze entzieht sich ihm, aber nicht vollends. Diverse prägnante Geschehnisse verknüpft er mit allzu absonderlichen Erlebnissen. Manch bekannte Persönlichkeiten behauptet er nicht einmal zu kennen oder ist manchen sogar schonmal begegnet ohne es zu wissen. Jene derer er sich entsinnt, haben sich nicht ohne Grund in seinem Gedächtnis festgebrannt. In der Erinnerung kann sich die Form eines Baumes verändern, die Farbe und Form seiner Blätter - die Wahrnehmung ist möglicherweise verzerrt. Sie ist nur eine Interpretation, keine Aufzeichnung. Sie ist irrelevant, wenn man Fakten hat. Das Gedächtnis ist unzuverlässig, aber wir alle brauchen Erinnerungen, damit wir nicht vergessen wer wir sind. Man vergisst nicht, was man verdrängt und vermisst nicht, was beengt. Traut weder seiner eigenen Handschrift noch im Zweifelsfall seinem eigenen Wort. Meinungen und Auslegungen sind ihm selten wirklich hilfreich und immer als suspekt zu betrachten. The Burning Crusade Wrath of the Lichking Cataclysm Mists of Pandaria Also maybe known from lost historical novels, very old scripture or forgotten archaic tales. The Knight of Bare Bones '(Medieval Tale of Treachery and Betrayal) '''Preachers of Pestilence '(Academic Essays about the Plagues Scourge) 'The Rusty Rider returns '(Forbidden Chapter of an unnamed Necronomicon) '''Evil Edgar (A, no longer sung Nursery Rhyme) Nights of becoming skinned-alive '(Compendium of horrific Poems) '''I am, Jack's... '(Anatomic Lecture written by Organs in the first-person) '''Ras'zuj hs'p hs'p qui'xhitl (Old-Nerubian adage) Zustände Chasing the White Rabbit Was du weißt, kannst du nicht erklären, aber du fühlst es. Du hast dein ganzes Leben lang gespürt, das mit der Welt was nicht stimmt. Du weißt nicht was es ist, aber du weißt, es ist da, wie ein Splitter in deinem Verstand, der dich zum Wahnsinn treibt. Wenn Logik und Proportionen dann gestorben sind und der weiße Ritter rückwärts spricht. Die Rote Königin ruft: "Ab mit Ihrem Kopf!" Erinnere dich daran, was der Siebenschläfer sagte: Füttere deinen Kopf... Clatu Verata Nectu "Zuerst die Worte... *räusper*... Klaatu... barata... nekti, Nektarine, Nickel, Nudel. Ein Wort mit "N", es war ein Wort mit "N"!" "Sprachst Du die Worte, als Du das Necronomicon aus seiner Wiege nahmst?" "Ja, so ungefähr..." "Hast Du Dich an den genauen Wortlaut gehalten?" "Gut, ich habe vielleicht nicht jede einzelne kleine Silbe wiederholt, aber grundsätzlich habe ich sie gesagt, ja!" Dem Tode geweiht Hohn, Verachtung und Hass sind Nichts gegenüber der Unabwendbarkeit des unaufhaltsam nahenden Todes. Die Erkenntis das man sterben wird, befreit nicht von der unerträglichen Ungewissheit: Wann, wo und wie es passiert. Sich damit abzufinden erlöst ebenso wenig, wie es zu leugnen. Für jedes Leben gibt es einen Tod und für jeden Toten ein Leben. Den Tod verdient jeder, doch ein Leben danach, nicht alle. Noch weniger können auch Dieses genießen oder finden einen Sinn darin. Der Zustand Besitzt ein fragmentarisches Kurzzeitgedächtnis und ist unfähig neue Erinnerungen zu bilden. Vergisst ständig essentielle Zusammenhänge und wichtige Informationen. Flüchtige Bekanntschaften und uneinprägsame Begegnungen verblassen allmählich. Erkennt zuweilen Dinge wieder ohne zu wissen weshalb oder wieso. Das Gedächtnis ist unzuverlässig, aber wir alle brauchen Erinnerungen, damit wir nicht vergessen wer wir sind. Dissoziativer Misanthrop Ich glaube nicht an die Freiheit des Willens! Denn der Mensch kann wohl tun was er will, aber er kann nicht wollen was er will. So treibt das Bedürfnis der Gesellschaft, aus der Leere und Monotonie des eigenen Innern entsprungen, die Menschen zueinander. Aber ihre vielen widerwärtigen Eigenschaften und unerträglichen Fehler stoßen sie wieder voneinander ab. Fear and Loathing Man sagt, dass die eigentliche Angst von dem Gefühl her kommt, dass man keine Kontrolle hat. Jeder stellt sich komisches Zeug vor, wenn er Angst hat. Aber es ist nie so, wie man es sich vorstellt. Niemals! Egal wie bedrohlich oder gefährlich etwas scheint: Furcht und Schrecken entstehen im Kopf und definieren Ängste. Frei von Angst ist niemand! Nur wenn wir uns dessen nie gewahr werden. Selig sind die Unwissenden, denn sie ahnen nicht was ihnen blüt. Fluch der Flüche Dieser Charakter wirkt irgendwie Wahnsinnig. Vielleicht ist er verrückt oder einfach nur verwirrt. In allen Fällen ist es besser ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Wird von all zu lebendigen Albträumen geplagt und erfährt heftige Halluzinationen. Viele verschiedene Stimmen sprechen mit ihm oder für ihn. Er diskutiert und streitet mit ihnen unentwegt. Kann kaum zwischen Einbildung und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden oder macht da absolut keinen Unterschied. Parlé ?!? ''' "Ich? Ich bin unehrlich. Und bei einem unehrlichen Mann kannst du darauf vertrauen, dass er unehrlich ist, ehrlich! ... Die Ehrlichen, vor denen muss du dich in Acht nehmen, weil du nieht vorhersehen kannst, wann sie etwas wirklich unglaublich Blödes machen." Moralische Werte haben keine unbedingte Geltung, sondern sind nur in einer bestimmten Situation nützlich oder nutzlos. Unbezweifelbare Werte, objektive und ewige Wahrheiten sind nicht erkennbar. Wahrheit ist stets subjektiv. Meinungen keine Fakten und Regeln nur Richtlinien, aye!? '''Stench of Decay Trägt immer noch sein verwittertes Leichentuch. Fäulnis folgt ihm auf dem Fuße und er verbreitet den süßlich-sauren Duft der Verwesung. Pflanzen welken und Lebensmittel verderben in seinen Händen. Hat eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf Ungeziefer und Aasfresser. Mittlerweile sind sie seine treusten Begleiter und immer für einen Häppchen gut. Trost der Schatten Ihn umgibt eine unheilvolle Aura die Übel und Verderben verheißt. Wie eine wage Ahnung, etwas was einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, das einen zögern und zaudern lässt. Selbst weltlichen Beobachtern entgeht dies nicht und stellt ihnen die Nackenhaare auf. Das verderbte Leichentuch unter und über der pechschwarzen Rüstung, umgibt ihn wie ein böser Schatten und bleibt ständig in Bewegung. Auch im vollen Sonnenlicht verfinstert er seine Umgebung und verhüllt den Toten immer wieder bis gänzlich. Durchtränkt, schier triefend, vor dunkler Energien wirkt der nekrotische Körper von etwas unsagbar abscheulichem beseelt, das mich frösteln lässt, wenn ich daran denke und wahnsinnig, wenn ich davon träume. Vitae Horribili Verliert des öfteren die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. So schlafen ganze Gliedmaßen ein oder haben ihren eigenen Willen. Als Folge des fortgeschrittenen Verfalls, unfrei oder willentlich verliert er auch Teile von sich. Selbst getrennt besitzen Gliedmaßen oder Organe ein grausiges Eigenleben, bleiben funktionstüchtig, kriechen umher und zurück zu ihm, um sich wieder anzufügen. Untotes Fleisch, Knochen und Blut beugen sich seinem Willen und fremde Teile kann er bedingt assimilieren oder verzehrt sie um sich zu nähren. 'You Don't Know...? ' Corpus delicti: Ein Ding/Symbol/Sache, an der sich eine spezielle Handlung oder eine Handlungsabfolge immer wieder aufhängt, sodass es analytisch gesehen einen Mittel- oder Bezugspunkt bildet. Nichts ist wie es scheint, den Nichts scheint zu sein. Und nicht vergessen... Die Spur ist der Clou! Ein weiser Mann kann mehr von einer närrischen Frage lernen, als ein Narr von einer weisen Antwort. Zitate *Eilig voranschreitend: "Der Tod wartet auf niemanden, denn niemand erwartet den Tod! *Wenn der Weg das Ziel ist und das Leben nur ein Spiel ist! Wann erkenne ich den Punkt an dem mir das zu viel ist?" Kategorie:Todesritter Kategorie:Untote (Spieler) Kategorie:Männer